Show Me
by NiGhT-sTaLkEr13
Summary: Megatron surprises Shockwave with a toy. Mech/mech, adult themes, sexual themes, profanity.


Show Me.

**WARNING: this ficlet contains homosexual relationship, anal play, anal sex, masturbation, voyeurism and rough intercourse.  
Characters: Megatron, Shockwave (G1). **

Walking in the door, Megatron spotted Shockwave sitting at the desk in the lounge-room. The mech had promised him he would put on a show for him the last time they had interfaced. However, they had nothing to do this with, but he had solved that little problem.  
Having gone to the store, or more so 'adult store', Megatron placed his keys onto the bench and walked up behind his mate, who was clearly concentrating too much to have acknowledged him coming through the door of their home.  
Slipping the instrument from the bag, he leant behind his mate. "Busy, I see," he whispered, catching the mech's attention.

Startled, Shockwave leant into the feeling of his mate behind him. "My apologies, I didn't even hear you come on," he said, giving an apologetic chuckle. He felt Megatron's fingers run down the back of his neck, and he couldn't help but shudder at the attention. He was tense from working, and Megatron's touch was certainly a welcoming feel.

Giving the mech a small kiss on the top of the helm, Megatron's lips twisted into a grin. "It's a good thing I just got you something that can help ease this thing that makes you completely unaware that your bond-mate has come home," he said, running the head of the instrument down his mate's back before making it go against Shockwave's cheek.

Giving a soft exhale, the former Guardian enjoyed the touch. That was until he realised the material wasn't anything from Megatron's body. Turning his head, he almost yelped at the sight of what Megatron was holding, making him stand from his seat.  
"M-Megatron, what on Cybertron are you doing with something like that!?" he asked, feeling his cheeks flush a deep shade of purple, his antennae falling back as he looked at the instrument. He was clearly too proper for something like that to be around him.

"Oh, come on, Shockwave, it's not like you've never used one before," stated the older mech, giving a light laugh as he approached his mate—who happened to tense more. "Come on, don't be so shy," he whispered softly, running his left hand down his mate's cheek. "You said you would the other day. I want to watch you, Shockwave, I want to see how you pleasured yourself in those desperate and needy times of fulfilment. Hiding in your bathroom, worried that your parents would find what you kept inside your dresser, all the time hiding that you were sexually attracted to what you shoved between the back of those luscious thighs," he purred in a sultry tone.

With antennae falling back further, Shockwave's spark thumped nervously within his chest. How he wanted to grant Megatron his wish, and his promise. But he didn't know if he could do it. He'd never done something sexual to himself in front of another. He was just a private mech. Sure, he could become Megatron's slave and play toy when they went rough, but this was just… embarrassing! Not to mention a very private and personal act.  
"I… I don't know if I can," he said, looking up to his mate. "It was a long time ago, Megatron, I don't need… prosthetics to please me," he said, looking at the flaccid instrument. "I have you."

"There's always me, Shockwave," said Megatron, giving a light smile as he gripped the end of the prosthetic cable. "But there's only few times you get to explore yourself. You can't tell me you don't miss it, Shockwave," he whispered with a soft tone as he let the fake member run down Shockwave's back once more, reaching the mech's aft. "There's something so… special about pleasuring yourself. It's so secret, forbidden even. Private and personal."

Masturbation wasn't something that Shockwave usually participated in. When he was a youngling, of course. He was a teenage mech, it was a must. But he grew out of it, and now he simply wished to have sexual interaction with his lover, not himself—especially when he could share it with his mate. It seemed so selfish to not give Megatron a chance and just lock himself in a bathroom.  
Feeling himself shy away at the touch of the rubber against his backside, he didn't know what to say. "Megatron… please, I-," he was shushed as a dark finger placed itself against the bottom of his optic.

"Don't be shy around me. You know I would never judge you," said Megatron, letting his hand run down Shockwave's left antenna. "I've done so many cruel things in my life, you're like an angel to me," he whispered. "I want to see how an angel can be defiled in the mixes of pleasure and desire."

As Megatron ran the instrument to his font, Shockwave's systems were kicking in active, but his spark was thumping with embarrassment. "Please, don't laugh at me," he whispered softly, turning away shyly, though Megatron turning him back to look at him.

"I would never laugh at you," said the former warlord quite seriously. "I love every part of you, even the way you're so shy about pleasing yourself." He lowered his optics lightly, seeing that he had actually become quite aroused by just talking about it. But he could tell Shockwave was flustered, too.  
Lifting Shockwave's hand, he turned it over and placed the rubber inside his palm. "It's not as big as me, but I couldn't find one your… preferred size."

Feeling his shoulders tense, Shockwave wished he could just crawl in a hole and hide away. But he wrapped the fingers around the fleshy tube. "What about you?" he asked. Was Megatron just going to sit there and enjoy the show? Surely the mech's temptation would take over him before he could reach overload.

"Don't worry about me," said the silver mech, his dark optics creasing into a lopsided smile. "Come," he motioned, patting Shockwave's aft so he would move up the stairs. He figured the bedroom would be the best place for something like this.

Hesitating, Shockwave's single optic moved to the thing inside his hand. He stood for a moment, nerves taking over him. His lover wanted this; he wanted to enjoy the sight of him pleasuring himself. So be it. Even if he was highly embarrassed over the whole thing. He would never truly admit that he enjoyed being humiliated—except to his lover (who already knew). Still, there was an embarrassment layer that needed to be passed before he could reach that sexual stage.  
Following the larger mech, he closed the door behind him as he reached the berth-room. "How do you wish for me to proceed?" he asked, Megatron having taken a seat on the desk in the opposite side of the room.

"Shockwave, this is your thing, not mine. Just pretend I'm not here," he said, giving a small laugh, though knowing Shockwave was finding this horribly awkward. It pained him to admit he was enjoying his mate suffer, but the sight of him squirming only turned him on more. That was the price he paid with having such sadistic sexual fetishes.

"Right," murmured the violet mech, his antennae falling flat as he eyed the instrument once more. He moved over to the chamber-side table and opened one of the drawers, a lubricant tube being inside. He rarely needed this when he and Megatron were interfacing, because their own bodies produced enough, but they still had the basics just in case. Plus, Megatron still masturbated on a regular basis compared to him (if ever).  
Sitting on the berth, he let himself lay down, parting his thighs as he unclipped himself. He was hesitant with every move, feeling quite awkward, but at the same time, the humiliation was a major turn on for him, and he couldn't help but watch his hands lather the tube with lubricant now.  
Unclipping his front, he gave a soft shudder at the thought of Megatron watching him silently in the room, but he shut his optic off, his hand trailing down beneath his cable to dip a finger inside his aft, lubricant now beginning to layer it.  
He gave the smallest of gasps, his back lightly arching as he let his other hand take his cable, running it up and down the now hardened length as his thighs parted further. Inside, his spark was still pumping quite hard, but as long as he had his optic offline, he figured it felt more personal, and as if he was alone now. Or, he could, of course, tease the shit out of Megatron, which would punish the mech for making him do this to himself. Still, he enjoyed Megatron's orders, and he would always love being beneath his past leader's sexual desires.

With optics watching Shockwave's movements, Megatron could feel his oil pulsing hard throughout his systems. Primus, he enjoyed the sight of Shockwave beneath him, but watching him toy with himself was something else.  
He felt his hands clench hard as his cable prodded against the casing, making him give a soft exhale as he tried to control himself. How he just wanted to shove Shockwave on his stomach and fuck him senseless. However, he asked for this, and he wanted to see his mate go through with it.

As the walls of his backside loosened, the former Guardian felt for the rubbery tube on the berth, his hand taking it. Leaning his aft up, he couldn't help a groan as he felt the thickened tube slip into his still tight aft. "Uh…" he breathed, his body shuddering as he took in the length of the prosthetic cable. It certainly wasn't anything like Megatron's. It felt fake, and it was much smaller, but it would have to do.  
Moving it rhythmically in and out, he couldn't help the soft moans that began to escape from the back of his vocaliser with each push. And opening his thighs more, he gripped his cable hard, squeezing it tight as he pumped his palm up and down.  
"Uhn…" he whimpered, his body beginning to tremble. "Fu-" He couldn't form the words, and he certainly never used foul language except for in his head, or when he was talking to himself.

Swallowing hard, Megatron's lips parted as the mech almost swore. Inside, all he could feel was his oil pulsing hard, not to mention his immense hard-on. _Say it,_ he thought to himself. _Fucking say it!_  
And when he heard Shockwave curse to himself, he could have sworn his cable grew another few inches in length. Shit, it was too much for him to take, and he couldn't help but unclip himself. It was too much pain to bear when closed, and letting it out, he gave a relieved but needy sigh.

Feeling wave after wave of pleasure pulse through his systems and into his spark, Shockwave let go of his cable, supporting his aft with his hand as his other still pumped in and out of his backside. He couldn't help but buck his hips, his systems twitching with each push. "I'm going… Oh, Primus, I'm going to overload," he groaned, his back arching as he let out a hiss of pleasure, lubricant shooting from the head of his cable and making its way up his stomach and chest.  
As his body convulsed hard, he panted, giving a gorgeous and final moan before his body fell limp, small shudders going down his thighs. Letting his optic come back on, he let himself lay flat on the berth, taking the prosthetic cable out and moving it up to his face, delicately smearing the lubricant over himself as he looked to his mate seductively.  
Letting his antennae fall back, he let his legs go back up, his free hand running down his stomach to wipe his cable clean of the last remnants. "You look surprised," he stated in his soft accent, giving a light but embarrassed chuckle as his cheeks went a darker shade of purple.

Having snapped the pencil that was in his hand, Megatron's optics looked to it before returning to his mate's inviting pose on the berth. He was covered in his own lubricant, the dildo still against his face to where a mouth would be.  
"A little… yes," he choked out, wiping the front of his helm down with the back of his palm as sweat had begun to gather. "I certainly wasn't expecting the intense heat in this room," he said, clearing his throat as Shockwave pushed himself up and made his way over to him.

"Is there nothing I can do to aid that, my Liege?" said the violet mech, his hand running down Megatron's stomach plates and reaching that immense lust. He ran his fingers over the top, trailing down the piercing to gather up the mech's lubricant that seemed as if it had been producing since they stepped foot in the room.

Tensing as Shockwave teased his cable, Megatron's optics dimmed as the mech sat on the seat before him, nuzzling his length. "Haven't you teased me enough?" he asked, giving a light laugh, though leaning his neck back as he felt the mech's hand begin to pump his cable.

Giving a light laugh, Shockwave concentrated on the member before him. "Oh, but you asked for that, Megatron. I simply followed your order."

Leaning his hand onto Shockwave's helm, Megatron couldn't help but shush the mech. "Give it to me, then," he grinned, watching as the mech pressed the prosthetic cable to his, lubricant smearing over his already dripping cable. "I bet you like that, don't you? Watching two cables go together. Shit, you're such a little faggot," he sneered as he forced the mech's face into lower stomach.

Giving a rough grunt, Shockwave's antennae perked up for a moment, his hand still working up Megatron's length. Primus, how he wished he could suck it like any other mech with lips. "More than you'll ever know," he said back, feeling himself growing hard once more. "You're making me wet, my Lord."

With his other hand clenched around the table's edge, Megatron let out a breathy laugh before looking down to see Shockwave's growing cable. "Off," he stated, Shockwave giving him a questioning look. "On the berth."

Taking his hand away from Megatron's body, Shockwave stood; taking the order and having Megatron follow him, making him lay on his stomach—his aft up in the air. The warmth of his mate against his back was inviting, but he had a feeling he was going to be in immense pain in a moment—which didn't bother him all that much. He adored being his lover's 'pet'.

Lying over his mate, Megatron leant on his palms, nudging the mech's thighs open with his knee before leaning over him completely. Exposing his teeth, he nipped on the back of the violet neck, hearing his mate give a pleasure-filled moan.  
"You smell so sweet," he whispered dangerously, the scent of Shockwave's heated metal and lubricant covering him. "I'm going to make you scream," he promised, grinning before shoving his hardened cable right into the leathery walls of the tight aft.

"Ogh!" panted the younger 'bot, his hands clenching hard at the sheets. "Hhu-Megatron…!" he groaned, feeling the mech pulling out and slamming back in, pain shooting throughout his cavity. He couldn't help but grab the pillow on the berth, shoving his face into it as he called out in both pleasure and pain. Megatron's cable was certainly more to take in than that pesky little dildo.

Leaning his hands onto Shockwave's back, Megatron's lips only widened into a sadistic grin, enjoying the sight of the mech whimpering below him. "You're so fucking tight," he sneered, loving the feel of the dampened walls around his cable, slipping it out once more to gain a good pace, moving up and down the nodes within his mate's behind. "Come on, Shockwave, scream for me."

Feeling his thighs part even further, Shockwave's cable was pushed repeatedly against the sheets of the berth, giving him a rough satisfactory feel. "Y-yes, Lord," he groaned, his antennae falling back once more as he felt Megatron continuously pound into his rear end. But—shit—it felt good.  
With hands clutching the pillow, he threw it over his helm, his voice being muffled as he moaned from each wonderful thrust his mate gave. That was until he felt the material being ripped away from him, Megatron grabbing it from him and throwing it on the floor across the room.

Leaning his hand down, Megatron grabbed the back of Shockwave's neck, forcing it into the berth, the mech being forced to look sideways. "Don't you hide from me now," he ordered, his hips still forcing hard into his mate, the mech below him moaning and whimpering in ecstasy.

Feeling the berth rock below him, Shockwave's fingers grasped the sheets, his breath heavy from each push. "Nnn! Meh-Megatron! I can't hold on!" he almost begged, feeling the mech above him somehow force himself further into him. And feeling his back arch, he called out in overload, his backside forcing itself into his mate's hips, his form tensing hard as he released himself for the second time tonight.

With hands clenching around the back of Shockwave's neck, Megatron felt the walls of his lover's backside swallow and tighten around his shaft, squeezing hard enough to force him into overload, his teeth bared as he gave into the pulsating pleasure.  
"Nnoh-shit!" he spat, his form rocking hard as he was milked for every last drop from his mate's aft, finally feeling the last of it fall from his tanks. And panting, he let go of the violet neck, supporting himself on his palms once more as he caught his breath.

With his aft still in the air, Shockwave relaxed his form, his fingers loosening from their tight grip on the berth as it became steady once more. "Ohh… Megatron…" he murmured quite dreamily, giving a soft chuckle to himself.  
Feeling the spark beating roughly against his back, he turned his optic to his mate, feeling Megatron's fingers delicately run down the back of his helm and neck, as if to praise him for being such a good pet.

"Shh, catch your breath," said the larger mech, giving his lover a light smile before forcing the mech's rump down so he was flat. He pulled himself out, fluids slipping from Shockwave's glossy aft. "I enjoy the sight of you relaxing as much as the sight of you crying out in pleasurable pain."

Shockwave gave another light laugh, feeling his cheeks glow a little. Luckily, their love making had made him forget about the fact that Megatron had witnessed him masturbating. And that made him feel somewhat better. He was sure once the mech was rested, he'd bring it up and embarrass him like hell, but for now, he was content with just laying here, his mate against his back as he was lying half on him.

Running his fingers down the mech's back, Megatron's optics halved at the sight of Shockwave beneath and beside him. He may love giving the mech a hard fucking, but in reality, he respected Shockwave more than he would ever respect himself. The mech may enjoy being degraded and humiliated every now and again, but the both of them knew it would never come out of the bedroom. It's where it stayed and belonged. He would never truly embarrass Shockwave in public, certainly not about his sexual fetishes.  
"You're gorgeous, do you know that?" he said, his fingers still running up and down the mech's frame, his spark relaxing against his mate's side as they had both calmed down from their interfacing.

Turning his head, Shockwave looked over his shoulder, feeling his cheeks flush once more. "I'll never get used to that," he said, his antennae falling bashfully.

Giving a lopsided grin, Megatron pulled his mate into a spooning position. "Just get some rest," he said, leaning into his mate's back. He heard Shockwave give a light laugh, but he dimmed his optics, letting them shut off so he could just feel his lover against him. He would never deserve an angel like Shockwave, but he was there with him, and that's all that mattered right now.

**Author's Comment:**

_So I was going through my old writings, and I found a chapter of War Within that had a sex scene in it, and at the end, Megatron was discussing this above event. I realised I never really wrote it out before, so I figured I would. =3_

It's a little awkward at the beginning, but that's how I wanted it to be, especially considering Shockwave is such a private and bashful mech when it comes to anything sexual. He can be inviting on the off occasion, but he usually is quite shy about expressing sexual activity, especially jacking off. He and Megatron certainly differ from that in their relationship. Megatron has no shame. XD

All characters are G1/IDW based.


End file.
